Priority Mail - The Key
by greenbabie1289
Summary: If Mary Poppins was Practically Perfect in every way, then Bella Swan was a God. Everything about her life goes the way she plans it. Work, money, sex. She doesn't do relationships, they always get fucked up. All men try to do is control her. But not him.. Her lover. Will Bella ever find that perfect balance of control and allow herself to find real love? AU - Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hellooo my lovelies! Look at this! It's a new story! Oh my Lord, what troubles are we going to get into with this one?! Ugh, I cannot tell you how excited I am for this one!_

 _"_ _But! GB! Does this mean you're not going to concentrate on Worlds Apart now?! Are you going to leave us hanging again?!"…NO! Not the case at all! I'm actually cranking out chapters at a fairly good pace right now. Even with work being crazy as it is, I'm still feeling the writing juices flowing like rain water._

 _Now, this is going to be a very short story, only about 3 chapters at most. Just enough to tease you….but leaving you feel satisfied and so sated. *smokes a cigarette* I'm just kidding…I don't smoke. ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy this first installment. Happy reading!_

 _As always, Stephanie Meyer is Supreme Ruler of all Twilight….I'm just a lowly subject….*we're not worthy*_

The flight coming in was extra rough. Or perhaps it just felt that way, for Bella's nerves were already shot. Her anxiety and nervousness was at an all time high for this trip. The Xanax that she popped earlier didn't do shit for her.

She couldn't keep her knee from twitching and bouncing during the ride. The last 4 hours, 33 minutes and 26 seconds were the longest of her life, Bella was shocked that she didn't go into cardiac arrest during the flight.

She usually wasn't ever this nervous to fly, her line of work called for her to be on a plane at least twice a week. It was routine. Arrive a couple hours before hand, spend some time at the bar, fall asleep in the first-class lounge until the attendant came to wake her to board the plane. Ride out the flight and that was all, folks!

'For God's sake Bells get a hold of yourself! This is just like all the other times…..focus!'

That was the mantra Bella kept repeating to herself, hoping she wouldn't chicken out on her own fucking plan. For two solid weeks, she kept playing the game plan over and over in her head. It was solid! Just like before, nothing will go wrong. Everything will be perfect.

For all her family and friends knew at home she was gone away for another week on business. On the company credit card, of course. After spending a pretty penny on her flight and accommodations; she very well couldn't back out now. Not when she even had the boss's permission to spend said pretty pennies.

"You need some time away Ms. Swan! Go on, take a few days off!"

Her boss practically shoved her out of his office. Well…if he insisted. That same night she went home and began planning a trip. She didn't know where she wanted to go. Florida? California? Hawaii maybe?

The realization didn't hit her until she was scanning her Facebook page, the picture of him popped up. She was overdue….in that instant she began booking her flight and accommodations to Chicago, Illinois.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of the flight crew and myself, we'd like to thank you for traveling with us today. We are now arriving at O'Hare International. Your bags will be waiting for you at carousel #6. Have yourselves a beautiful day, and welcome to Chicago."

The pilot made his final announcement as the plane taxied into the terminal. The plane reached its final destination rather quickly, much to Bella's dismay and relief. The flight attendant was gathering the last bits of trash from each passenger and gave them the go ahead to start gathering their carry-ons from the overhead compartment.

Bella let out a deep sigh of relief, not realizing she had forgotten to breath for the last few minutes. Standing, she picked up her new Dooney and Bourke leather bag, and reached for the matching duffle in the upper compartment.

Almost there….almost there….

After gathering her things, the flight attendants motioned for the first class passengers to begin to file out. Bella's aisle buddy let her go ahead of him. He was a gentlemen in a sleek, dark grey business suit, probably around mid-forties.

He had salt and pepper hair and deep laugh lines. For an older man, he was very sexy. And if Bella hadn't been here in Chicago on other business, she probably would have given him her information to have drinks that night and maybe a nightcap back at her hotel room.

Bella gave him a slight nod and smile in thanks. She walked briskly out of the plane and through the tunnel to the terminal. Her Jimmy Choos clicking along the floors, echoing in the tunnel.

O'Hare was always one of the busiest airports. Next to LAX in California and JFK in New York; O'Hare came the top three for sure. Bella made her way through the mobs of people rushing to and from their planes.

Bella hadn't slept a wink on the plane, nor the night before. Her jet-lag was already setting, and fuck if the line for the Starbucks stand wasn't a mile and a half long. She abandoned the idea of getting herself a delectable Caffe Vanilla Frappuccino with a double shot of espresso and made her way to baggage claim and the car rental kiosk.

She silently thanked God above that her bag was the very first one to make it down the conveyer belt. Grabbing the matching Dooney luggage, she extracted the handle from its hidden compartment and made her way next to get her rental car.

The receptionist was very sweet, very unusual for an airport employee. She made the check in process easy and even upgraded Bella's car to premium status. Complete with On-Star and Sirius Radio. Guess working as one of the top executives to Denali Corp really had its perks.

With Bella's nerves so on edge, she was thankful that every task she had had to endure so far was painless. Finding her car, she loaded the trunk with her belongings and made herself comfortable in the driver's seat. Making certain that the mirrors were to her exact liking. Finding a radio station which would help make the drive seem shorter. She added the address of her hotel to the GPS and it was ready to go.

Bella felt a bit more at ease once she got to driving on the highway, and once again, God must have been looking down on her, for she drove by a very large Starbucks with a drive through and swerved immediately, barely missing another car to get her fix.

She was thankful for the sweet, caffeinated crack she sipped on and resumed her journey on the highway. The drive took her towards downtown Chicago, the city buzzing with locals and tourists and too many fucking taxi drivers.

Learning to drive in Chicago was a magic trick on its own. The people here were fucking nuts. If the highway was marked as a three lane road, the locals here made it four! Her GPS had taken her the long way around the city, just her luck. She just wanted to get to the hotel in one piece. But with all the crazy drivers on the road, she was sure she was going to kill or be killed at this point.

"You have reached your destination, The Drake Hotel, is on the left hand side." The robotic voice chimed in breaking Bella's road rage clouded mind.

"Ugh, thank GOD!" She pulled into the valet and the bell hop rushed to open her door immediately.

"Welcome to the Drake, Ma'am!" The young man was blonde and adorable and Bella couldn't help but smile. He couldn't have been more than eighteen years old, and so willing to please. She could tell.

Handing him her keys to the car, he popped the trunk. Two more hops jumped to the task to gather her belongings and followed her into the lobby.

The concierge checked her in effortlessly, "How many keys, Miss Swan?"

"Two please…," She gave him a small smile as the host activated her card keys. Handing them to one of the hops, they escorted her to the elevators and up to the top floor penthouse.

Hop #1 came to a halt in front of a pair of white double doors, sliding the key into the slot, he unlocked the door and stepped aside for Bella to enter. She sauntered through the door and took in her surroundings.

The Drake knew how to put a guest up in style. The room was decorated in neutral colors of cream, beige and light pinks. It was warm and welcoming, as well as stylish. She walked over to the large living space to take in the view she had of the lake, exquisite.

The hops had set her luggage in the master bedroom and waited by the door once they finished.

"Will the Missus require anything else?" The eldest one broke the silence.

Bella turned to the two gentlemen, smiling she reached for her pocket book.

"No that will be all, thank you for your help." She reached into her wallet and pulled out a crisp twenty for each of the hops. They tipped their hats to her and left her keys on the side table as they exited her room.

After a few hours of unpacking her clothing, taking the extra care to organize her dresser drawers by garments, colors and order of dressing. Doing the same for the closet, she hung her dress bags that she packed into her suitcase.

They were arranged by importance and her itinerary. First the red, then the black, and finally; the midnight blue. That one was her favorite. Off the shoulder, floor length with a slit up to mid-thigh. It wasn't made to be overly sexy, but sheer elegance. And it made her feel like a million bucks. Even her shoes were selected with care for the trip and arranged on the floor of the closet in order.

Bella practiced precise control in every aspect of her life. It's what helped her earn the high paying position that she held at Denali Corp. Her life was comfortable and everything happened exactly as she planned. Nothing was unexpected.

That's what she loved about him….everything about him was precise. No surprises. He answered when she'd call, he'd be there when she said to be. In return, she took care of him. It was the least she could do, he was so good to her.

Although she wasn't sure about this time around, which explained why her anxiety was at an all time high. After finishing up unpacking her belongings, Bella went to the mini bar and grabbed the small bottle of bourbon. She uncapped it and swigged the entire bottle of its contents in one gulp. Hopefully that would take the edge off for her.

The afternoon seemed to have flown by and suddenly it was now night time. Bella grabbed the menu for room service and ordered herself some supper. Enjoying her night to herself, because tomorrow she was going to set her plans in action. After enjoying a delicious meal, courtesy of the hotel, she put her room service cart out into the hallway along with her breakfast order for the following morning.

She soaked in the oversized tub, making sure to exfoliate every part of her creamy body and shaved. She wrapped herself in the complimentary terry cloth robe and sunk deep into the plush California King sized bed for the night. Tomorrow would begin several days of pure bliss….

Bella's side table phone began to ring that morning, waking her from her slumber. Groaning, she reached for the handset, the overly cheerful voice of a woman spoke.

"Good Morning, Miss Swan! This is your morning wake up call! I will be placing your breakfast order in as we speak, is there anything else I can do for you at this time?"

The peppiness of the woman was almost annoying. But gathering up her manners, for she was only doing her job, Bella cleared her throat carefully.

"Thank you very much. No there isn't anything else at this time. However, I am going to cancel my morning wake up call until further notice." Bella pushed her hair out of her face, as she crawled over to the edge of the bed.

"Not a problem, Miss Swan! I will go ahead and void out your Morning Call requests until you say otherwise. Also, your massage appointment will be this afternoon at 1pm, exactly. I will confirm that for you right now. Have a wonderful day, Miss Swan!"

Bella grunted her thanks and hung the phone up. Wishing she hadn't requested the morning wake up call in trade for an extra hour of sleep, Bella kicked the blankets off of her body.

She dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white button down blouse. She raked her hands through her hair, and was satisfied that she looked put together, in a very homey and relaxed fashion. Still perfect.

Her breakfast of french toast, bacon and mimosas arrived shortly after and she switched the television on to the local news. She gingerly ate at her food, careful to make sure all of her bites were even with each other. Precise.

After finishing she rolled her cart out to the hallway again. She grabbed her two room keys and made her way down to the lobby. She reached the front desk and requested a priority mail envelope and paid extra for the rush delivery.

She walked over to the sofa sitting on the far end of the lobby, and on a sheet of the hotel notepad paper she found with a pen she began to write.

I will be here until Sunday….Come tomorrow. 2 pm sharp. Bring the usuals.

The Drake Hotel, Room 701. Top floor.

Don't be late.

Can't wait to see you….

-B

Bella slipped the small note along with her extra key card into the envelope and addressed it to his home. She stood to make her way back to the elevator, before dropping the letter into the mailbox located just next to the front desk.

As she stepped into the elevator and the doors began to close, Bella felt the anticipation begin to rise in the pit of her stomach. It was all just like clockwork. By tomorrow, he would be there. With her. In her bed. Precisely from 2pm till Sunday morning. Like clockwork….

 _A/N: Okay…so anyone else uber excited for next chapter?! I am! Oh God I'm so excited lol Obviously there's going to be some smexy times here in this story…so a rating of M is appropriate. If you're underage…..probably shouldn't read. BUT then again I'm not your parent nor am I your keeper. If you get caught reading smexy things….that's your fault lol (although I'm no angel neither, I've been reading fan fiction since I was like 13 lol)_

 _ANYWAYS! As always a great big THANK YOU to my Beta, AnakinSmom for fixing my typo-boo-boos and giving me suggestions and helping a girl out! You're the best! Can't wait to continue on with you on this crazy fan fiction journey!_

 _If you want to follow me further, you can find my Greenbabie1289 Official Facebook page! Keep updated with on stories and also if you just want to come stop and say hi! :)_

 _Until next time my lovelies!_

 _-GB_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here it is, lovelies. Chapter 2 is up! I just want to thank everyone who's favorited/followed/liked and reviewed so far. I know its such a quick chapter ordeal but its satisfying…;) Speaking of satisfying, this story is rated M for a reason….this chapter will clear that up why._

 _If you like what you read, please send me your feedback and don't forget to follow/favorite this for updates!_

 _You know the drill….I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer is Supreme Ruler of all. The plot is mine though…._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The following morning Bella woke to the sun peeking through the curtains of her suite. She stood from the bed and walked over to the window, pulling the expensive drapes to the side. The sun was breaking across the horizon of Lake Michigan, smearing the once dark blue sky in pink and orange hues. Nodding her approval in such a glorious morning, Bella fetched her track suit from the dresser drawer and changed.

She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed her room key. Bella decided to head down to the hotel's private gym, a nice jog on the treadmill to get the blood circulating. She was going to need to be in her best physical condition for the next few days.

It was still fairly early in the morning, and only one other hotel guest was down in the gym; an older lady well into her fifties with graying hair. She sat in the jacuzzi tub in the pool room, soaking her body to ease the aches and pains of her joints. Bella set to work on the treadmill, watching the morning news as she jogged for a good hour or so.

After finishing her session in the gym, she grabbed a power juice concoction from the health bar in the gym lobby and made her way back to her suite. She had to shower and prepare for the day. He would be here in just a few hours.

oOoOoOo

Bella stepped from the shower, wrapped in a large terry cloth robe. She grabbed the hair dryer and ran it on high through her tresses for three minutes exactly. She sat at the vanity chair in the master bath to set her hair in velcro rollers. She had this routine down to an art. She had the rollers lined in perfect formation, from largest to smallest with all her clips and bobby pins at the ready. They stood in multi-colored rows like tiny soldiers. Eighteen of them exactly. One by one, she gathered strips of her hair, rolling them onto the curlers. He loved her hair curled down around her shoulders.

Once she finished setting her hair, she went to work on her face. Being the perfectionist that she was, her face was always blemish free. Powdering her face with her foundation and contouring her cheeks to define them. She applied her favorite smokey eyeshadow to her lids, making her chocolate brown orbs pop. Bella finished her look with a nude lip, puckering them to blow herself a kiss in the mirror, more than satisfied with the final appearance.

The clock read half an hour till 2, Bella went to the dresser to fetch her "receiving" outfit. The one she always wore the first day they spent together. She began to dress herself, starting with the pair of black lace panties, hugging the curves of her ass cheeks. She fastened the garter belt, letting the straps fall carelessly onto her thighs. She reached for her thigh-high stockings, sliding them up till they stopped just short of the garter straps. She clasped them tightly to keep the stockings in place. Finally she reached for her corset, a black number, embroidered with matching color threads; patterns of swirls and vines dancing across the fabric.

Expertly, she fastened the hooks on the side, her body conforming to the slender silhouette the corset gave her. Her breasts sat within, perky and showing the right amount of cleavage.

1:45….

Once she was dressed, Bella returned to the bathroom to take her curlers out. Her hair fell around her shoulders gracefully, framing her face. Looking like the sex kitten she was deep within. She styled her hair quickly, just running her hands through to soften the curls. Satisfied, she spritzed herself with his favorite scent.

Only ten more minutes….

She slipped into a pair of stiletto heels and took her position at the head of the bed, her arms resting on the headboard with her feet tucked off to the side. Every inch of her screamed, "fuck me now…" she knew he would do just that. He was so loyal to her.

2:00pm…The click of the front door could be heard from the bedroom.

"Right on time.." Bella smirked to herself. The dead bolt locked in place, she knew he also put out the Do Not Disturb sign. It was his given routine every time. This is what she adored about him, he did exactly as he was asked. And did it the first time. She never had to repeat herself. He gave her what wanted with no questions asked.

She could hear him in the next room. He had set his things down in the living room. Her breath hitched in her throat, the junction between her legs ached. Her panties already becoming wet with anticipation. It had been too long since Bella last had him…she thirsted for him.

He stepped into the doorway, he was there. Her Edward. Dressed in simple khaki trousers with a green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. It matched his eyes; she became lost in them.

Admiring him from head to toe, she took in the disarray of his copper hair. It had grown out since the last time they met. It suited him well. The muscles in his arms were flexed, his eyes trained on her. She noted the impressive bulge of his pants, he was excited to see her too. Bella licked her lips.

"You never fail me…I'm so happy to see you." Bella smiled seductively.

Edward chuckled. "Well, if I didn't show up on time, you'd whip my ass."

"Not that you wouldn't enjoy it…." Bella reached her hand out to him, "Come…be with me."

Edward kicked his shoes off before obliging her. He removed his shirt slowly for her, unbuttoning each one with care. His delicious torso revealed to her finally. He always took good care of himself and watched his health. Bella licked her lips again.

Crawling on all fours onto the bed, he trailed his face along the length of her stocking clad leg, leaving kisses as he traveled higher. He reached her hand as she cradled his face gently. He had freshly shaven just before arriving. Just the way she liked it.

"Thank you for cleaning up for me…"

Edward reached for her hand with his, taking his time to kiss each fingertip and to the junction where her pointer and middle finger met.

"Anything for you, Baby Girl." His voice had gotten deeper with each passing second, his arousal very clear in both his body and voice.

Bella moaned softly, she loved that nickname he gave her. No one else was allowed such a privilege. She bit her lip, loving watching Edward slowly begin to worship her.

"Fuck I've missed having you with me." Her voice became raspy as her heart began to pick up in speed.

Edward's hands trailed down to touch her thighs, tickling the sensitive skin just above the hem of the stockings. Suddenly, he grabbed her and pulled her legs down, making her lay flat on her back. She gasped slightly.

"Don't worry…you won't be missing me for long." Edward met her face with his, he towered over her like a lion waiting to feast on his prize. He captured her lips in a fierce kiss, taking her breath away instantly. He gathered her wrists with his hands, pushing them above her head. His tongue pressed to her bottom lip, seeking entrance to her mouth. She opened willingly, allowing him to taste her. He groaned at the warm contact, she tasted so sweet and exciting.

He kept her arms above her head with just one hand, as his other went roaming over her body. He felt the way her hips curved down to the swell of her thighs and reached for the garter strap. He tugged on it, letting it go sharply to snap against her thigh. She squealed at the sudden sharp contact. It made her pussy ache again. Edward's dick throbbed with each sensual noise she made. After kissing her breath away, Edward pulled back.

"You want to be fucked? Is that what you want? You want me to fuck the ever living shit out of you, Baby Girl?" He ran his hand up her body to clasp her chin, making her look into his eyes. She was at his mercy, she nodded.

"Yes….please. Take me" She said just above a whisper.

Edward didn't need any more coaxing. His kitten needed to be taken, and he was more than willing to indulge. He smirked at her.

He let her hands go, before giving her a warning. "Keep your hands above your head. Don't you dare move them."

She nodded as she bit her lip, Edward groaned at the sight. He reached for the hooks of her corset, careful to undo each one. It was his favorite piece of clothing she owned. Her body was carved so perfectly within the confines of it. Although he much rather her be stark naked before him. After finishing his task of stripping Bella down to just her panties and stockings, he took a minute to take in her beauty.

Her breasts heaved with anticipation, her nipples pert and swollen from excitement. He could see the faint flush of pink her skin gave off from her arousal. She was ready for him, he knew this. But it was far more entertaining to make her beg.

"Baby Girl….," He reached to run his hands up her stomach to the valley of her breasts. Feeling the warmth that radiated from her skin. "You're simply perfect…."

He spread her legs so he could kneel between them. He could see her panties were already soaked. His hand on her chest found its way to her left breast, rolling it in his callused hand, letting the rough skin graze against her silky mound. A soft mewl escaped her lips as Bella lay beneath him, letting Edward have his way with her. His large hand massaged her breast, rolling her aching nipple between his fingers. He gave it a pinch and a twist, emitting a moan deep in her throat. She loved when he did that. It made her core ache for more. Her hips began to writhe, wishing he'd make his way to where she needed him the most.

Edward noticed her movements, he placed a hand on her hip, holding her in place. "Be patient, Baby Girl…your pussy will get what it wants soon enough." After she settled her movements, he took his finger to swipe up her panty clad slit quickly. Making sure to flick his fingertip over the sensitive nub hiding behind the lace. Bella gasped as as quick jolt of pleasure seized her body.

Edward dipped his head down to take her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the sensitive peak. She loved it when he ravished her breasts. He took the nub between his teeth and bit down hard. Bella screamed out a moan. The pain mixed with pleasure was overwhelming. Edward detached from the left and found the right breast and continued its slow and torturous teasing. He loved to watch his woman writhe beneath him, and only him. He knew he was the only one that could make Bella feel this good.

Once Edward was satisfied with his actions to Bella's ample chest, he massaged and soothed away the bite marks he left on her.

He leaned back onto his haunches to take in the next stage of Bella's arousal. Her head was dipped backwards, her chest heaving with her pants. She was a good girl, and kept her hands above her head. She held onto the mattress, trying to hold onto her sanity. She was so beautiful when she gave herself to him.

He scooted back so he could lay comfortably between her legs. He pressed his nose into her center, taking in the musky scent of her excitement. Bella impatiently mewled, knowing his face was so close to where she longed to be touched.

"Please…." She moaned.

"Please, what Baby Girl? You want me to taste you?" He nuzzled his nose torturously over her clit, the texture of the lace sending incredible sensations shooting through her body. "You know how you have to ask me."

She wasn't the type to beg for anything. Isabella Marie Swan never begged for what she wanted in life. Everything she has ever wanted, she never stooped so low to beg like a peasant. She was a business woman, and she took whatever she fucking wanted. However…as far as Edward was concerned…

"Please…..please. Edward please I need you. Make me feel the way you do."

Edward growled deep in his chest, "Oh Baby Girl, how can I ever deny you when you sound like that?"

Edward kissed her covered center before reaching his finger up to pull the fabric from her clit to the side. His tongue found her button, and gave it a long lick. Bella's moans were deep and she cried out his name. He continued his actions, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub several times, making Bella's body writhe uncontrollably.

"You always taste so sweet. I want to feel you come undone. I'm going to make you cum until you can't think straight, my sweet girl." Edward latched his lips around her clit, humming ever so softly. The vibrations sent Bella into a whirlwind of ecstasy. Just pleasurable enough, but it still held her back from orgasming.

Edward knew this…he was just that cruel to draw out the inevitable. Finally, Edward complied with Bella's incoherent pleas. He furiously swirled and flicked his tongue as two fingers dived deep into her slit. Bella's cries turned to moans as his fingers began to pump into her, as her clit was devoured. It didn't take her long to feel her body convulse around his fingers and her orgasm came crashing through like a wrecking ball.

She arched her back off the bed, her head reeling from her sex spell. Edward continued to pump his fingers, milking her, letting her juices coat his hand. He loved the way she would expel so much, it was the sign of a fantastic orgasm for her. He felt his dick press firmly against his pants, wishing to be let free from its confinement.

He licked his fingers clean as he sat up from the bed. He watched her continue to ride out her orgasm. It was such a glorious sight. Standing, he allowed his legs to stretch as he went over to the bedside drawer. He knew where she kept her things. Opening the drawer, he retrieved a purple contraption in the shape of a butterfly. It was her favorite.

He discarded his pants and boxers before climbing back into bed with her. He leaned over her to kiss her fiercely, capturing her gaze.

"My sweet girl, did that make you feel good?"

She couldn't speak, she nodded her head, her swollen lips parted as she still tried to regain her racing heart. Edward smirked, he loved when she was high on her orgasm.

He climbed back between her legs. His erection prominent as he took it in his hand to stroke it. The tip glistened with precum. He couldn't wait to plunge it deep into her wet pussy. Edward then reached for Bella's legs, spreading them wider for him.

He took the hem of her lace panties and ripped them from her body. He wanted to fuck her with just her garters and stockings on. After discarding the useless fabric, he went to work on taking the butterfly device and using the straps to secure it onto Bella. The butterfly fit snugly over her clit, the wings grazing the sensitive folds of her slit. Edward made sure the toy was securely attached to Bella and pressed the button to on. The butterfly began to flutter and vibrate against her clit as her head fell back against the mattress and ragged moans escaped her lips.

Edward lifted Bella's knees, and positioned himself at her entrance. He pressed forward, his dick penetrating through her folds and deep into her pussy. The volume of Bella's moans increased, as the dual sensations clouded her mind. Edward groaned heavily, the tightness engulfing his erection and the faint sensations of the vibrator riveting through their bodies. He began to pump into Bella, slowly and hard. Building up his momentum. She felt so amazing, fitting like a glove around him. He picked up his pace, pounding harder into Bella. Her words incoherent, only sounds of pleasure and primal need echoed throughout the suite.

Edward pushed the button again for the vibrator, kicking it up to the next level of sensations. Bella finally found her words, "Edward! God, yes….."

Edward continued his assault on her pussy, thrusting and pounding it fiercely. He could feel he wasn't going to last much longer. The urge to make Bella cum again needed to happen now. Without warning, Edward turned the vibrator up to the highest level. It hummed loudly against her clit and Bella screamed.

The sensations of Edward pumping and the vibrator made Bella see stars. White hot pleasure shot through her body like electricity. She came instantly, her body convulsing uncontrollably against the pleasure. She screamed at the top of her lungs, crying out for Edward and God.

Edward soon followed, his orgasm rocking him. His body shook violently as he cursed.

"Fuck….Bella!" He spilled his seed deep into her, feeling the mix of their orgasms stirring together. Bella lay on the bed, still convulsing as her orgasm continued to pulsate through her from the vibrator. Edward reached to turn the device down to its lowest setting, extracting himself from her. He wasn't done with her yet. He was fully sated, but Bella was far from done for the night.

He lay beside her, and reached to unclasp her hands from the mattress. Sweat beads covered her forehead so he gently wiped it clean and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now Baby Girl….how many times shall I make you cum tonight? Hmm?" He whispered in her ear as he went for her nipple, running the tip of his finger in slow circles over the tip.

Bella's soft cries of exhaustion were muffled. She couldn't think. "I…I can't….no more!"

Edward chuckled deep, "Oh I believe you can….and you're going to count how many….Ready Baby Girl?" He asked.

Bella shook her head, she wasn't ready. She was still recuperating. Edward reached down and flipped the vibrator to high again. His mouth latching onto her now bruised nipple.

"THREE!"

….

* * *

 _A/N: *fans self uncontrollably* You enjoy? I hope you did, my lovelies! Let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear your feedback. Also don't forget you can find me on my social media accounts Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr. Follow me for updates or if you just want to hang out or contact me directly! Also I love pictures of cute animals and sexy country boys….and recipes….You can share all those on my Facebook lol_

 _Anyways, until next time my lovelies!_

 _-GB_


End file.
